Cowboy Up
by LadyStone85
Summary: Entry for Sephrenia's Fall Writing Comp. Set after the end of True Blood. Sookie regrets. Eric regrets. Circumstances bring them together again. Can they get it right this time? Three chapter/part story.


**A/N - I wrote this for Sephrenia's Fall Writing Challenge. Some great stories entered. Mine didn't win, but I wanted to complete what I had set up. This is my first ever True Blood story, definitely E & S HEA. **

**Disclaimer - It all belongs to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO - I'm just borrowing them for something to do. **

**COWBOY UP! **

**This story is set after the finale of True Blood. **

"_I look ridiculous_."

"_I highly doubt that, Northman. Now hurry up and get on with it_."

"_Why did I agree to this again_?" Sookie could literally hear the pout in his 'voice' as he talked to her, enjoying one of the benefits to bonding.

Swirling the cherry in her drink, she replied.

"_Because I have worn enough kinky outfits for you, lost enough panties because you tore them, and because I finally agreed to have sex in Fangtasia with you. And you love me."_

She was greeted with silence, and finally heard his office door open, and his heavy footfalls coming down the passage and heading for the main area of the bar.

"Showtime" she thought to herself with a smile. She carefully adjusted her outfit, and waited.

The music was slow and sultry. The bar was empty apart from them. The lights were dimmer than usual, setting the scene.

"Well, hello little lady. Come here often?" he drawled in her ear with a fake accent. She giggled, and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

She was face to face with his broad chest, currently covered in a white shirt and a brown jacket. His string tie dangled.

"This is my first time actually. I'm Sookie," she purred, and finally allowed her eyes to go past his chest.

Seeing Eric's bright blue eyes looking at her from under a Stetson was even better than she thought it would be. He smirked at her, and she wanted to kiss it off his face, but it wasn't time for that yet.

"Nice to meet you Sookie. I'm Eric," he shamelessly glanced down the top of her red dress, eyeing off her bountiful chest that he was looking forward to seeing. He moved from standing behind her to sitting on the stool by her side.

"Nice to meet you too. What brings you out on this gorgeous night?" she asked politely. She watched the brown material on his thighs tighten as he sat. She continued looking down and saw the pointy toes of cowboy boots peeking out from his pants legs.

"Well, Sookie, it just so happens that I own this club. That means that I must see to the needs of all my customers, especially the beautiful ones," he drawled.

"Oh my. Does that mean you are a vampire?" she hesitantly asked. He started to run a finger gently along her arm.

His fangs clicked down. "Yes. I am vampire."

Sookie licked her lips nervously, feeling her insides start their familiar tingling.

"What's it like, being a vampire?" she asked. She leaned in closer to him. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her sunshine scent.

"My senses are better than humans. I move faster than you could imagine. We feel everything much more deeply, though we are taught to shut off those emotions that are too strong, lest they overwhelm us in our new life. I have lived over a thousand years, I have seen much, and done much. And yet, in all that time, I have never met anyone like you," Eric said.

Sookie practically inhaled the last of her drink, and then turned to face Eric fully.

"That is just the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me," she played up her southern accent and watched his eyes widen in delight.

Hopping down from her stool, and balancing carefully on the three inch heels he had gotten to match her dress, she carefully tugged it down to sit smoothly.

He watched her move across the floor, hips swaying gently to the song playing. Her red dress clung to all her curves, hugging her in all the right spots. She turned to face him, and he watched as she slowly lifted her arms up, taking her hair with them, only to let her long blonde locks fall back down. Her dress plunged down low, revealing the tan skin she loved to have. As she swung her hips, it crawled ever so slightly up her legs. He was hoping for a glimpse of her panties, but her dress stubbornly refused to ride up any higher for him.

She watched him as his eyes stayed locked on her. His fangs were down, his eyes were the dark stormy blue that showed his desire. She felt herself getting wet, readying for the moment he will claim her.

She lifts her hand, and still dancing seductively to the music, she beckons him closer.

In a rush of vampire speed, Eric is wrapped around her. She breathes in his unforgettable scent of dark, stormy, salty winter nights by the ocean. He moves his body with hers, grinding his hardness into her soft belly. His arms cradle her, his hands resting lightly, yet firmly on her waist, never allowing her to leave him.

"I've kept my promise, Lover. Now it's time for you to keep yours," he whispers into her ear.

"Very true, Mister Northman. I was raised to always keep a promise," she replies softly.

She moves out of his arms, and slowly backs towards his throne. He stands absolutely still, just watching her.

"I always keep my promises. Especially when you, my darling husband and bonded, are kind enough to keep yours to me," she reaches his throne, and stops.

Eric watches as Sookie reaches behind herself and slowly pulls down the zip on her dress. The dress falls quickly to the floor, revealing his bonded in glorious white lace lingerie. She steps out of the dress, leaving her red heels on.

She turns and steps up on the stage, and takes a seat on his throne, giving him a delectable look at her ass.

She sits down primly, legs together, hands resting lightly on her knees. She watches as he is drawn ever closer to her, answering her silent siren song.

When he is closer, she suddenly changes positions. He doesn't think its possible for him to get any harder, and yet, once again she proves him wrong.

She tosses her legs over the arms of the chair, spreading herself for his viewing pleasure. She tosses her hair wildly around her shoulders, and carefully slips her bra straps down so that they hang loosely around her arms. One red heel dangles from her toes.

She leans forward slightly, pushing her breasts together. She smiles wider as he starts to purr softly, his eyes almost black as he watches.

"Take off your clothes, darlin'. But leave the tie and the hat," she quietly asks him.

In a blur of vampire speed, Eric is suddenly bare to her eyes. Seeing that gorgeous hunk of Viking vampire naked but for a Stetson and a string tie sets off a chain reaction in her body.

She slowly removes her bra, and tosses it at him. He catches it with a fangy grin and brings to his nose, inhaling her. He brushes the soft lacy material over his chest, and down his stomach, slowly reaching his gracious plenty, where he bunches it up in his hand, heedless of the underwire, and starts to move it over his engorged cock.

Sookie is a puddle on his throne. She is aching and seriously turned on, watching him rub himself with her underwear. Her small hands move over her breasts, squeezing them, and tugging lightly at her nipples.

"Lower, lover," he orders her softly.

He watches in delight as she moves a hand lower, sliding under the band and into her soaked panties. She lightly touches her swollen clit, moaning at finally having some contact.

"Eric, I need you," Sookie pants softly, loving the look of pure adoration and love that crosses his face at hearing her say she needs him.

In answer, he walks over to stand in front of her on his throne. He bends slightly so that he can watch her fingers working herself into a frenzy.

Her hand leaves her breast and grabs his tie, pulling him down to her. Licking her lips, she whispers the words that never fail to bring him to his knees.

"I love you. Kiss me."

He gives her his patented Eric smirk and moves in closer to her lips.

She closes her eyes and feels him just touch her lips gently.

"Sookie! Wake up!"

Sookie groans and opens her eyes, her delightful dream interrupted by Greg. The baby kicks her, making her rub her belly to soothe the little one, while struggling to her swollen feet to relieve her bladder and start the day.

"You alright babe? You were moaning and thrashing in your sleep. The bean keeping you up again?" Greg asked as he finished dressing, ready to go to work.

"Yeah. It was the bean. I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore," Sookie replies quietly, waddling over to the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her.

Greg is talking to her about plans for the day and the Thanksgiving dinner they were hosting for friends and family, while she goes about her business.

He calls out goodbye and she hears his feet pounding through the house, and the front door slamming behind him.

"_Alone, finally,_" she gratefully thinks. Despite being a Were, Greg was a strong broadcaster, and she had no trouble picking up on his thoughts now. How she wished she couldn't.

Sookie turns on the shower, as hot as she is allowed to have it considering she is heavily pregnant. She steps under the spray, and slowly allows the tears that have been building since she woke to fall down her face.

"Eric." His name is a whisper lost in the noise of the cascading water.

She allows herself to cry for what could have been, if she had been braver. She never realised just how much she loved him until he was no longer there.

She gets out of the shower, starting the day, and pushing him back out of her thoughts until the next time when he pushes to the front of her mind. Her heart aches at having to deny its mate.

Her choices were made. There is no going back.

No happily ever after.

No Eric and Sookie.


End file.
